Dunya Musta'sim
Dunya Musta'sim (ドゥニヤ・ムスタシム, Duniya.Musutashimu) was a former princess of the Musta'sim Kingdom, and a member of Al-Thamen. Appearance Dunya is an average sized woman with light blue hair and blue eyes. She usually has her eyes squinted so you can't see her eyes when not in combat. Like most members of Al-Thamen, Dunya has three vertical dots on her forehead. She wears a long, pink princess dress. She carries around her weapon and is typically seen with a smile. Personality She appears to be a very polite girl, fitting her princess heritage but she can become violent and battle hungry when fighting. She seems to want to prove her worth and cares deeply for her body guard, Isaac. She also holds a deep hatred towards Magnostadt and even as a child she cared a lot about her country. History She was the previous Princess of the Musta'sim Kingdom, up until 10 years before the start of the story. Dunya's mother died when Dunya was a child and she was raised by Isaac's mother, so she considered him almost a brother. When she was 13 she was engaged to an archduke of a Musta'sim's neighboring country, and she commands Isaac to protect Musta'sim as her knight. Soon after, Magnostadt's students began a revolt and took down the King, Dunya's father. Musta'sim's royal family was ordered to be eradicated and Isaac died protecting her. In that moment, she decided to curse her fate. Plot Zagan Arc Dunya arrives, together with Isaac and Ithnan, in the Toran Village where the Dungeon Zagan is located. They present themselves as merchants from Reim Empire and asked the people for baptism. They say that their goal is to buy Toran crafts. When Aladdin's group gets to know where the Dungeon's treasury is, Dunya and her group make their appearance. Aladdin notices immediately that they're from Al-Thamen and run with his friends to the treasury, where Dunya starts her attack. She is surprised when she sees that Aladdin's Borg is very resistant, and states that they're going to fight seriously. She presents herself to Aladdin and Alibaba as the Musta'sim Kingdom's Princess, and asks them to let her conquer Zagan. When they refuse, she sticks her Dark Metal Vessel, Al-Kaus, and transforms into a Dark Djinn. She gathers sand around her hands and starts a fight with Aladdin, while Isaac fights against Alibaba. When she easily destroys Aladdin's Borg he realizes that she's strong. She repeatedly destroys Aladdin's Borg and doesn't seem damaged by Aladdin's Magoi shots, but gradually gets weaker because she runs out of Magoi. She's defeated, but then she remembers her promise to Isaac and stands up again, changing her form to a Dark Djinn Equip. Dunya restarts the fight, changing the shape of her weapon multiple times, giving trouble to Alibaba and Aladdin. With her ability, gets up Isaac from the floor, who fights again against Alibaba. Ithnan makes them stronger with his Lightning Magic. Dunya invokes her Extreme Magic, Rea Baldo, and thousands of Dark colored swords rain from the sky. After the execution of her magic, she realises that she's been fooled and her attack didn't hit her enemies. Isaac tries to protect her, but he's disintegrated into dust as he was dead since the beginning and only Dunya's power maintained him up. Then she collapses and falls into depravity, trying to kill Aladdin and Alibaba with her now-useless Dark Metal Vessel, but Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon to know her story. Aladdin searches Isaac's Rukh who finally gives her peace. Second Sindria Arc After what happened to Zagan's Dungeon, Dunya was brought in a bad state to Sindria. First, she didn't want to talk to anyone, and less to Yamraiha or some other magician, but she befriended Aladdin. After some days, she became worse and finally passed away. Abilities Al-Kaus.png|Al-Kaus, Dark Metal Vessel Dunya Djinn Form.png|Dunya as a Djinn Dunya Equip anime.png|Dark Djinn Equip (anime) DunDarDjiEqu.png|Black Djinn Equip Rock Dragons.png|Rock Dragons 9.jpg|Drill-like attack Rea Baldo.png|Rea Baldo 7.jpg|Collecting sand to attack She uses Black Rukh to fight rather than the normal white Rukh. She uses her Dark Metal Vessel to use Gravity Magic with her small spear like weapon. Spearmanship : She appears to have some skill in handling a spear. Black Djinn When she impales herself with her weapon, Black Rukh starts to surround and transform her into a Black Djinn. In this state she is a lot more powerful (though it is mentioned that it takes a lot more Magoi than normal) and is able to use tremendous force. Dark Djinn Equip Extreme Magic * Rea Baldo (Unlimited Sword Dance Array) : When Dunya uses her extreme magic the giant metal vessel symbol appears in the air above her. The symbol starts to be covered in a Dark aura until it completely overcomes the symbol. When the symbol is completely covered thousands of Dark colored swords rain from the sky, completely covering the opponent. Dark Metal Vessel Al-Kaus (Black Magnet Spear) :She usually uses her Dark Metal Vessel to use magnetism to collect sand and from the ground. She can change the shape of the spear to any weapon she chooses, as long as she collects enough sand around it. She can summon earth spikes from the ground. *'Rock Dragons' :With the power of her Dark Metal Vessel, she is able to create up to three dragon heads to attack at once. *'Gravity Drill' : With the power of the Dark Metal Vessel, she collects sand to create numerous amounts of spikes, then she combines to create a giant spike and rotates it in a fast motion to create a drill like effect. Relationships Isaac Isaac was her Knight 10 years ago, but was killed while protecting her from a coup de tat forces right in front of her Aladdin Aladdin saved her from hating herself for the death of Isaac, and stopped her from cursing her Fate, which causes her rukh to become white again. they be friended each other in no time, but due of the side effects of turning into a Black Djinn, her body got weaker and weaker until she eventually died, turning into a metal coal just like Kassim. Trivia *Her character is based off of 'One Thousand and One Nights' as Scheherazade's sister. *Her given name "Dunya" is derived from Arabic دُنيا‎ (Dunyaa), meaning "world". Her surname "Musta'sim" is derived from Arabic مُستَعصِم (Musta3ṣim), an adjective describing one whom exercises restraint in face of temptation. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Black Rukh Category:Dark Metal Vessel Users Category:Al-Thamen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Musta'sim Kingdom